One's Destiny
by Eruionvyrien
Summary: A girl comes across the Universe of the Four Gods at her job in an antique store years after Miaka and Yui leave the book. What happens when the book starts all over again and calls for the priestesses of new?
1. Default Chapter

One's Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or anything else except Kia and other characters coming soon! If you sue me you will get lots of manga and LOTR memorabilia. Flames will be used to make s'mores!

Warning: There will be slight slashing and it's a little bit of a Mary Sue…;

((I forgot to post this. Also read my joint fic, Kidnapping the Fellowship.))


	2. Becoming

Chapter One-Becoming

Kia sighed as the rest of the customers filed out of the antique store. She yawned and locked the door as the last one went to his car. Now all she had to was set up the new booth. Kia glanced at the clock and figured she could make it home by ten if she hurried.

Kia picked up her black sweater and book-bag. She flicked off the 'Open' sign as she slipped on her flip-flops, then she padded off to where the new booth was going to be. Her flip-slops making the only sound in the now quiet store.

When she reached the booth she dropped her book-bag in the floor, gaping at the already half setup corner. A extravagant red kimono with a red phoenix outlined in gold hung on the back wall. She tentatively reached out to touch it.

"Beautiful..," she muttered to herself, instantly feeling stupid for gawking, "Alright. Let's get this done so I can get out of here!"

Kia sat on the floor and opened the first box, seeing that it was kimono's and a few summer yukata's , she folded them quickly. Kia glanced around for something in the booth to put them in, she chose an old trunk that was going to be sold also, and tucked them in so they all showed a hint of their color. She then opened the second box, which was full of old textbooks, comics, and an old box wrapped in cloth.

Kia grumbled, "Why do people want to keep or buy textbooks? Oh well, they will sell…Eventually."

She stacked four textbooks on top of each other and sneezed as dust flew.

"Ugh! NO! My uniform…" Kia mentally kicked herself. Her white, quarter-length sleeved button down now had a pale brown look and her black pleated skirt had a dusty spot where she had laid one of the books.

"Crap..," Kia muttered and unbuttoned the only two buttons she had buttoned on her shirt and slipped it off to shake off the dust, "Good thing I bend the uniform rules and wear a white tank underneath my shirt. Mrs. Torihama says I should be punished for the way I wear my uniform. Ha.."

Kia shook her shirt then slipped it back on. She then stood and dusted off her skirt.

"That's better…Still kind of dusty but it'll do."

Kia sat back down and finished putting the books on the selves. She then reached in to pull on the cord that was wrapped around the box. It snapped, causing her to nearly drop it.

"Eep! Ugh..This is heavier than it looks. What's the old lady have in here? Better not be textbooks…," Kia lifted the box out and unwrapped it, expecting an old crummy looking box, but instead she found a beautifully decorated wooden box engraved with the phoenix and outlined in gold, just like the kimono. "Oh wow. This lady must have been very into ancient Chinese legends or something."

Kia sat the box down in front of her then sat on her knees, she studied the writing for a moment then grumbled, "I can't read that. Dang, I knew I should have studied more on my Chinese.."

She shrugged and popped the latch, peeking inside she found that it wasn't textbooks but a kind of memory box, "Why would she want to get rid of this?! It's full of old memories…"

Kia held up an old brown uniform and tilted her head to the side, "I know this uniform! It looks like the one my mom wore in her old pictures! Boy, I'm glad they decided to change it to black and white."

Kia folded the uniform and put it in a glass viewing case along with the jacket and shirt. She looked back into the box to find a bunch of old comics, she shook her head and lifted them out. A picture fell into her lap, she glanced at it, then raised her eyebrow to find the picture mysteriously blank, "Um, weird.."

She put the comics on the shelf next to the others then sat back in front of the box, pulling out another old book, "Wow, its nearly falling apart! I bet if she read it a lot for it to be in this kind of shape. I'll page through it after I'm done."

As Kia set the book aside and continued to go through the box, she didn't notice the faint red glow of the characters on the front or the flash of red from the pages.

Muhahaha! How did you guys like it? Does it need more detail or anything like that? Review!! Flames will make me s'mores! But seriously, Tell me how you guys liked it!


	3. Learning

  
HIII!!! It tis me again! ^.^ I just wanted to say that I hope you guys like it so far and sorry that the first chappie was so short. And that the title didn't really fit it, heh this one doesn't really fit either but I'll try harder lol…I promise it will get better! And also a thanks to Songwind, my first reviewer--Thanks for the advice! ^.^ And also to my beta reader, Brooke! ((Read Kidnapping the Fellowship!!))  
  
  
Chapter Two-Learning  
  
"Whew! That didn't take long!" Kia tucked a stray strand of blondish brown hair behind her ear. "Now, what was I going to do again? Oh yeah! Flip through that old book!"  
  
Kia turned and looked for the book, spotting it by her book-bag. She plopped down beside her bag and opened the book, reading softly to herself.  
  
"'Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish.' Wow, this is weird--"  
  
"Kia, dear, what are you doing here still?"  
  
Kia screamed, startled, then looked up, "Oh, Mrs. Emi! You startled me."  
  
"I can tell. What were you reading?"  
  
"Um," Kia looked down at the book in her hands, glancing over the letters, "It's um, The Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"Was it going to be part of the booth?" Mrs. Emi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yes? I'll put it back and go home now. Sorry." Kia slid the book onto the book shelf then bowed to Mrs. Emi before gathering her things.  
  
"That's quiet alright, dear, see you tomorrow." Mrs. Emi nodded, then walked off as Kia slipped on her sweater.  
  
"Home. But first...the bus stop." Kia slung her book-bag on her shoulder and went to wait for the bus.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good evening, Kia."   
  
Kia shuddered at the way the bus driver said her name. She always hated riding the bus when he drove, but this was her only way home this late at night.  
  
" 'Evening." she said quickly sitting down near the back, feeling his eyes on her the whole way.  
  
Kia sat down and leaned her head against the window, watching as houses and businesses went by in a blur. Finally it was her stop. She gulped and headed for the front door. The driver watched her every move and when she got to the door he reached out and grabbed her thigh. Kia gasped then turned around, smacking his hand away.  
  
"Stop it. Leave me alone, please, open the door." Kia demanded clutching her book-bag tightly in her hand.  
  
"Aw, your no fun." the driver sneered, reaching for her again. This time she was ready, bringing her bag up she hit him on the side of the head, then she hit the button and ran out the door to her house.  
  
"Ugh, why won't they fire him? People have complained!" Kia moaned as she slid down the door, "I don't know how much more I can take of that."  
  
"Kia! Your home."   
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm home." Kia threw her book bag on the stairs, then walked into the kitchen where her mom was sitting reading the newspaper, "How was your day?"  
  
"Wonderful, darling. Yours?" her mom folded the paper, then studied her.  
  
"Great..." Kia lied.  
  
"Okay, well I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed, okay honey?" Kia nodded as her mom kissed her forehead then watched as she walked upstairs, listening to her fading foot steps.  
  
"Well, I might as well go to bed also. Right, Samson?" Kia bent down and picked up her cat where he was pawing at her foot. " G' night."  
  
Kia scratched his ears then headed for her room. Once there she locked the door and changed into her nightgown. She groaned and flopped down on her bed. Rolling onto her stomach, she stared at a picture on her nightstand. "My life sucks now, dad. I wish you were still here, it's very hard without you."  
  
Kia threw a blanket over herself and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning came with a blaring sound, or so Kia thought, as she sat up in bed and hit her alarm clock, then rolled back over to go to sleep. She let out a small shriek at what she found laying beside her.   
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods!? I put this up, I know I did!" Kia gasped and reached for the book, confused she opened it to make sure it was real, instead of a dream, "Holy crap! It is really here. This is too weird!"  
  
She threw the book back onto the bed, hurriedly putting on some blue jeans and a red tee, then brushing her hair she pulled it back into a pony tail. She checked her reflection in the mirror, she found green eyes staring back at her, "I must be losing it."  
  
She sat back on the bed and opened the book once more, reading the last line where she left off, "Okay, where did I leave off? Oh, yeah here. 'And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish.' This must be some type of fantasy book--"  
  
Kia screamed as the book flashed a brilliant red and she threw her arms up to block the blinding light. When she brought them down she found she wasn't in her bedroom, or in her house for that matter. Kia sat on her knees for a few minutes, taking in the desert that now surrounded her. "WHERE THE HECK AM I!?"  
  
Kia muttered when she got no answer but her echoing voice. She stood up and did a full 360, taking in her surroundings, "This…cannot be good."  
  
Kia plopped back down, promptly landing on her book-bag. She blinked. Of all the things that could have came with her it had to be her book-bag!  
  
"Well, at least there is a spare outfit in it, if I need it. My gym shorts and shirt that I never wear, but I keep in there anyways." Kia picked up her book bag and put her hand over her eyes, "Let's see, I think I'll go…this way!  
  
Kia started to walk to her left, even though she had no clue where she was going, but it seemed like a good direction for the time being.  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued!  
  
  
Dun dun dun! So you guys like it still? Kind of a creepy bus driver I know. u.u; And I'll explain most of the stuff later on!! Promise! I will also give you a better description of Kia, besides the blondish brown hair and green eyes. Woot. I wonder where she is..? ; Warriors fixing to start showing up!! So until next time. This is Kristina saying, LATER!  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW! LUV YA LOTS!


	4. Finding

Yet another update. Woo! I am on a roll! Now watch me get writer's block. -.-' Anyways! Yes, Evil Bus Driver…mhmm…Sorry for that lol. It does get better and here she meets…Well, can't tell ya that or you won't read it. Well, on to the story! Thanks to my beta reader who puts up with my bad grammar and punctuation. And to my wonderful reviewer lol...  
  
  
Chapter 3-Finding  
  
"I need shade…," Kia grumbled, " I've been walking for an hour or more!"  
  
Kia stopped walking and looked around, scanning the horizon for any sign of life. When she didn't spot any buildings, she decided to sit behind the large boulder to her right.  
  
"I don't know where I am, more less how I got here...well...by the book I suppose, but I just want some answers!"  
  
While Kia sat there muttering about her luck and such, she didn't notice the person walking towards her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"EEEK!" Kia jumped up and spun around, swinging her book-bag with her, planning on hitting whoever the hand belonged to.  
  
Kia stood there and waited for the thud that signaled she had hit her target. It never came.  
  
"Are you okay, no da?"  
  
Kia relaxed a bit and opened her eyes, in front of her was a man with blue hair, and bangs that seemed to defy gravity, holding her bag in one hand. She blinked rather dumbfounded.  
  
"Um, yeah I'm fine. Uh...could you tell me where I am, besides in the middle of a desert."  
  
The man handed Kia her book-bag back, and she sat in on the ground near her feet. He tilted his head to the side, studying her, "Your not from here, are you? No da."  
  
Kia shook her head no, the man nodded and pointed past her, "There is the empire of Konan, no da."  
  
Kia turned and looked to where he pointed, she could see very small buildings in the distance.  
"Oh, thank you! Um, are you traveling there?"  
  
The man nodded, "I have business with the emperor, no da. Would you like to come?"  
  
Kia's eyes widened and she nodded, the man laughed a little, "My name is Houjun, but you may call me Chichiri."  
  
"Okay, Chichiri, looks like you have yourself a traveling partner." Kia replied happily slinging her book-bag on her shoulder, feeling no harm coming from him she following his lead.  
  
"Yes, but you will soon learn your destiny, no da." Chichiri said quietly to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, wow! This place is…Wow…," was all Kia could say as she and Chichiri stepped onto the palace grounds. Kia noticed the guards looked at her funny, just as the villagers had in the market, but at least they didn't whisper.  
  
Chichiri lead Kia to a huge open hall, where in the center stood a tall gold phoenix, looking like it was about to fly. Kia stopped and studied it for a moment, she felt compelled to touch it, but thought against it. Chichiri noticed Kia wasn't following him anymore and back tracked until he found her staring up at the statue of Suzaku.  
  
"It's a statue of Suzaku, God of the South, erm, Konan in other words. No da."  
  
Kia jumped startled, and only nodded, "Right. Now where do you want me to wait for you?"  
  
"Your seeing the emperor, too, no da." Chichiri opened the two large doors at the end of the hall and Kia's eyes widened at the site of the throne room.  
  
"Whoa, ME!? WHY!?" Kia staggered as Chichiri lead her into the throne room, protesting that she had did nothing wrong.  
  
"Silence!" a deep voice commanded from the throne, Kia shut up instantly and squinted to see who it was, "Are you…from..another world?"  
  
Kia squeaked as the emperor jumped up and walked down the throne steps, standing over her, "Will you be the Priestess of Suzaku?" 

  
"I…I…," for once Kia was at a lose for words, she didn't know what to say or do. The emperor was beautiful, if she didn't know any better she might have called him a woman. She looked at Chichiri for help at what to say, and noticed he was bowing, as was everyone in the room. "I don't know. I--" 

  
The emperor grabbed Kia by the shoulders and stared down into her green eyes with sparkling gold ones, "Please, we need you. Our country is in trouble."  
  
"All right. I will be the Priestess of Suzaku, but first your name."  
  
"You may call me Hotorori, Priestess." The emperor smiled and walked out the big doors, Chichiri followed him and motioned for Kia to follow. She hesitantly followed and gaped at the crowd of guards and villagers that had gathered. "We have found our priestess!"  
  
All the guards and villagers bowed, even Chichiri. Hotorori smiled and looked at Kia, "Welcome, Priestess."  
  
  
MUHAHAHA! Done! This is all of chappie 3 sadly. Chappie 4 is being typed as you guys read this! Read and review! Also, I know it's going kind of slow and I'm sorry for that and also for my chappie's being so short...!!


	5. Mission

  
Hey guys! Yes!! Chappie four is here!! Lol…I know you guys just love that. ^.^' So how is it so far? O.o; I know 5 people like it so far and that ((even as small amount of people that is )) encourages me to continue it...so...yeah...I figure this will be done in...maybe 14 or 15 chappies. How knows? Maybe more than that. ^_~ Well on with the story! ((OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR MISSPELLING HOTOHORI!! My beta reader caught that in the last chappie after I posted it. ^.^ So sorry! It's spelled right here!))  
  
  
Chapter 4-Mission  
  
Kia sat in her room, staring at the wall. She had just got out of a meeting with Hotohori and Chichiri, which left her mentally wore out. They had discussed how she was going to find the Constellations and the clues on where she can find them. Hotohori said they should start with Nuriko, who's clues were palace and strength.  
  
"I don't know! Nuriko could be anywhere on the palace grounds!" Kia moaned, banging her head on the table.  
  
This morning in a matter of seconds after meeting the emperor, Hotohori, she was the priestess who had this mission to summon a god! Kia was glad she could help out but she had this nagging feeling that she would disappoint them somehow, like she did her dad.  
  
~-~  
_  
"Hello?" Kia slurred into her cell phone, it was nearly one in the morning and she was still at the party.  
  
"Kia? Where are you?"  
  
It was her dad, Kia rolled her eyes, "I'm still at the party, dad!"  
  
"You should have been home an hour ago! And are you drunk!?" her dad yelled.  
  
Kia winced, her head was pounding, "No, I'm n-not. I've only had coke to drink all night!"  
  
"They could have spiked it, Kia."  
  
"Oh, get real, dad. No one does that anymore! And I would taste it if they had." Kia protested, taking a long drink from the cup she held in her other hand.  
  
"I'm coming to get you." her dad stated, hanging up.  
  
Kia grumbled as she shoved her cell phone into her pocket and grabbed her jacket, going to wait outside. She sat on the stone edging of the sidewalk, watching for her dad's '00 Saturn to pull up. Kia turned her head to look up the road and saw him coming.  
  
Then everything turned into chaos. A truck sped out of her friends driveway, ramming into her dad's front end. Making his car flip into the woods on the opposite side of the road. Kia stood frozen to her place on the sidewalk watching her dad's car flip once, twice, three times down the hill then finally coming to rest up against a tree on its roof. Kia did the only thing she could do at the time. Scream.  
  
Hours later at the emergency room they had pronounced her dad dead. Dead. The two boys in the other car got away with scrapes, bruises, and one a concussion. Dead.  
  
A few days later they buried him in the graveyard where his family was buried. Kia's mom cried the whole time. Kia just sat there, unmoving. After all, it was her fault, or so she blamed herself for it. Even though her mom didn't blame her and her therapist told her is wasn't, Kia still took the blame.  
_  
~-~  
  
"Dad...," Kia whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to disappoint them either."  
  
"Um, Priestess?"  
  
Kia looked up at the two attendants that had appeared in the door way, "Yes?"  
  
"His majesty has sent us to help you with your bath."  
  
Kia smacked her hand to her forehead. She had forgotten that she was eating dinner with him and Chichiri.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
The two attendants nodded and lead Kia to the bathhouse.  
  
While Kia bathed she thought about how she was going to find the other four of her warriors. 'Chichiri can go with me since Hotohori can't leave the throne for a long period of time and maybe if we find this Nuriko guy he can go, too.'  
  
"Priestess, are you done?"  
  
Kia looked at her attendants and nodded. They ushered her over to a chair and began to fix her shoulder length blondish-brown hair. After that they fussed over which kimono she should wear for dinner that suited her creamy skin color or, more preferably, which one displayed Suzaku the best.  
  
"This one! It has Suzaku on the back!"  
  
"No, this one! It has Suzaku on the front!"  
  
Kia rolled her eyes, she figured she better settle this herself or she'll be sitting here half naked all day, "I like them both, either is fine."  
  
The attendants nodded, picking the one with Suzaku on the back of it. The rich blood red brought her smooth, pale, skin and the gold brought out both her brilliant green eyes and hair.  
  
As Kia followed the attendants to the throne room she felt like she had eye's following her the whole way.  
  
Kia stopped and looked around, "Ugh, paranoid are we? Also nervous..."  
  
The attendants bowed then left Kia standing in front of the throne room doors. Kia felt a little faint and walked over to the hand rails to balance herself. She noticed a young man running from several guards, then the guards running from him.  
  
Kia walked down the steps and hid behind a column, she could now hear what the young man was saying.  
  
"I didn't steal that horse! It's mine! Hey, back off!"  
  
Kia nearly screamed when a guard flew by the column she was standing behind. The four others soon followed.  
  
Kia leaned back against the column for support, she put her hand over her heart to clam its beating. She screamed when a hand yanked her out from behind her hiding place. The hand went from her wrist to her mouth.  
  
"Shh! I won't hurt you."  
  
Kia realized her eyes were squeezed shut, she opened them slowly to find she was being held by the young man who had beat up the guards. She looked up slowly and mentally noted that he was very handsome.  
  
Kia also noticed a faint red glow from the young man's forehead. She slowly reached up and moved his bluish-black bangs. Kia's eyes widened when she saw the character for 'ogre' on the center of his forehead.  
  
"Are you a Suzaku warrior?!" Kia asked, but since his hand was over her mouth it sounded more like, 'Arf woo uh sushi womuf!?'.  
  
The young man blinked and moved his hand, Kia tried again, "Are you a--"  
  
"Let go of the Priestess of Suzaku!"  
  
Both Kia and the young man looked up to find Hotohori standing there, along with several guards.  
  
"Priestess?" the young man asked, his voice full of wonder and hope.  
  
"Tamahome?" Kia countered, her voice also full of hope but for a different reason. Hope that she had found her fourth warrior.  
  
  
  
Okie! You are now done with chappie four! Now…go and click that little button on the left side of your screen that says 'Go'. ^.^ Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!  
  
  
Note: I have also realized that I have not made Kia give any of the warriors her name. My goof. So sorry…u.u' But you have to admit...She's only been there for one day...ONE! In the books time. That's like not even 2 minutes in our time. ((Remember Miaka went back for 1 day and it was 3 months in the book.I kind of guess-imated at how long it has been in our time.)) So, she will give them her name in the other chappie…And you'll see why. Lol! 

Toodles! ^.~


	6. Truth

Hey guys! No I'm not dead! Just kind of got writer's block in the middle of chappie 5. It was going good until I went blank…and poof. My idea just quit…u.u' Oh well, I hope this fits to everyone's liking.   
Thanks to Songwind for the idea, though it was already in my head before hand. ^.~ Have faith lol. Thanks also to everyone else for giving me wonderful reviews and to my beta reader…who just loves my grammar and punctuation habits. ;

  
  
Chapter 5-Truth  


  
Kia sat down on her bed in the room Hotohori had given her that morning. Everything was going very fast. Kia wasn't so sure what to think anymore, at first she thought it was a dream but now she wasn't quiet so sure.

  
_'No it has to be a dream! Ugh, it is physically impossible for someone to get sucked into a book, so of course it's a dream! A rather nice one might I add…Oh, ughy!'  
  
Playground school bell rings again…  
_  
Kia sat up on her bed and looked around for the source of the faint, haunting music.  
_  
Rain clouds come to play again…  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to…hello_  
  
Kia blinked, that was the song on her alarm clock but…Kia closed her eyes and listened to the haunting music singing softly to it, "If I smile and don't believe…soon I know I'll wake from this dream…"  
  
_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken…  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide   
Don't cry…  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping   
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday…_  
  
Kia sighed, she loved that song but how was she hearing it in her dream? This was too much. Kia stood up, hugging her blanket, she started to pace. Something she did when she was rather confused. Her mother hated it, she said it reminded her of Kia's dad and it was a bad habit to pick up.  
  
"Oh, I don't know what to do. Mom, I bet your worried sick, if this isn't a dr-"  
  
Kia looked up when she hit a firm, warm blockage of her pacing path. She found Tamahome looking down at her. It seemed like an eternity of silence as they just stared and studied each other. They were brought out of their trace by the soft patter of rain hitting the roof.  
  
"Sorry I ran into you." Kia blushed furiously, hugging the blanket closer.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, Priestess. I should have known I'd get run over by a pacing Priestess if I stood in her way." Tamahome smiled, walking over to Kia's bed, and promptly sat down.  
  
Kia stood there for a few minutes, wondering what to say or do, finally she just started pacing again.  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
Kia froze.  
_  
'Ohmigod! That's right. I haven't given them my name. Oh what a day or should I say dream?…'_  
  
Kia groaned, before replying. "Kia…"

  
"Kia…?" Tamahome waited for a last name.  
  
"Kia Lain." Kia tilted her head to the side, her blondish hair tumbling onto her shoulder.  
  
Tamahome smiled, messing up her hair, he stood and opened the door.  
  
"You get some rest, Kia. You have a long day or searching tomorrow. And this isn't a dream; it's all very real."

  
Kia sighed as Tamahome left, maybe he was right, maybe this wasn't a dream. Well, whatever it was she was going to have a long talk with Chichiri.  
  
~*~

Kia groaned and rolled over as rays of sunlight filled her room, jerking her violently out of her peaceful dreams. She pulled the soft, silky sheets over her head to try and block the light for a few more minutes of sleep. Unsuccessful, Kia kicked them off and went to get ready. She tugged on a simple lavender kimono, and started to brush her blondish hair. Not being able to find a ponytail holder, she left it fall back down in it's soft layers.  
  
"Kia, no da?"  
  
Kia grinned and turned to find Chichiri standing there. "Yes? Oh, Chichiri! I forgot to tell you my name but, you know it already. Sorry, yesterday was kind of hectic."  
  
"Tamahome told us you name last night after he visited you. It's fine, no da." Chichiri smiled, "Glad to see your awake. The emperor would like you to have breakfast with us, no da."  
  
"All right. Um, Chichiri?" Kia paused, chewing on her lip, "Can I talk with you later? In private?"  
  
Chichiri studied Kia for a moment then nodded, much to Kia's relief.  
  
"May I ask what's wrong? If anything is?" Chichiri cast Kia a sideways glance. She smiled brightly up at him.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I would just like to talk with you about…er…things." Kia chewed on her lip again. Chichiri noticed it to be a nervous habit.  
  
"Okay, we're here, no da."   
  
Chichiri opened the doors to the throne room where a table was set up with food all over it. Kia's stomach growled to remind her that she hadn't eaten last night with the excitement of finding Tamahome. She glanced over all the foods on the table, mentally noting which ones she wanted to eat and which she needed to skip over. Kia was brought out of her food trance by the feeling of eyes on her, just as she had felt before. She spun suddenly to find herself face to face with a beautiful purple-haired woman. The woman said nothing, only looked Kia up and down as if saying, 'Is this what everyone is talking about?'. Kia knew she wasn't a supermodel, but by God, this woman didn't have to go over her and check off her flaws!  
  
Kia straightened up, squared her shoulders and looked the woman straight in the eye, "What?"  
  
The woman blinked and flipped her purple braid off her shoulder, "So you're what the emperor is head over heels for. I don't see why, you're very average."  
  
Kia grit her teeth to keep from letting this woman see a side of her hardly anyone saw, save for a few popular girls in school. "Listen, I did not ask for your opinion. Hotohori and I are just friends, nothing more. So get off your high horse, lady."

  
The woman blinked, flustered a bit, and stalked off. Kia's jaw started to go numb from where she was clinching it shut. She rubbed her jaw line as she watched the woman walk back to her room, or the harem. While Kia ate, she ran over things in her mind. She was numb to the conversation going on around her about the war and the other news Hotohori was telling the other warriors. Kia wanted to go home. She wanted to see her best friend, Rae, and her mom.  
  
_'Oh, Rae. I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen or if I'll ever return home… I need your help!'_  


~*~

  
Rae looked around her room for the source of her friend's voice. She mentally kicked herself for thinking she heard Kia's voice, but then again…It had been so loud and clear. Rae looked at the picture on her nightstand of she and Kia's smiling faces. She had to see what was up, or see if she was going crazy. Rae grabbed her bag and headed for the bus to go to Kia's. Something was amiss, very amiss.  


YAY! 5 chappies! Woot! Yes, I am happy that I was able to hold out this long before saying screw it and deleting it because I got flustered. I would have updated earlier but we had a power outage for two days.. Yep, no power for two whole days. I picked up a new pass time though, playing Tetris. Lol. I couldn't work on my story because like the idiot I am I forgot to print it off my computer. ((I had rewritten it completely)) So yeah, more to come! (I do not own 'Hello' by Evanescence. I only love listening to it.)

-Toodles

-Eru


	7. Importance

Hey guys! I am back. Glad you liked the last chappie! Lol. ^.~ Hope this one is good also. Well, on to the story! ((Minor cussing)) Songwind- Nope…it's not bad that you were able to read my mind…. Anywho, on with this chappie!  
  
Chapter 6- Importance   
  
Rae tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the bus to come to a halt, her flip-slops making a soft patting sound on the step of the bus. As soon as the woman driver opened the door, Rae sped off towards Kia's. She didn't know why she ran. Her mind screamed that something important was happening and she was missing it.   
  
She stopped at Kia's front door, the wind blowing a few stray black bangs into her face that had fallen out of her small pigtails.  
  
Rae's hair was no longer than jaw length and cut in a choppy style that made it flip out every which way, at times she insisted on wearing it up in small pigtails to keep it out of her face. Her pale skin refused to tan and it contrasted deeply with the black top she wore. Rae reached out and rang the doorbell, hoping she hadn't missed Kia's mom. She put her hands into the back pockets of her blue jeans, pulling them down even farther on her hips. Her mom hated these jeans because of the lowness on her hips, but Rae didn't care. 

When Rae got no answer at the door she stood on tip-toe to fish the spare key off the top of the door. Rae hated being shorter than Kia, of course, she was only 5'4 and Kia was 5'6. She gave a small cry when she grasped the key. Fishing it into the lock on the door, she swung it open and stepped inside, closing it back behind her.  
  
"Kia?" Rae asked, her voice echoing through the quiet house. Rae chewed on her finger nail for a second then decided to head for Kia's room. 

"Kia? You here?" Rae groaned at the site of Kia's room. She stepped over Kia's shoes and purse, making her way to the bed. 

"Kia?" Rae noticed a book laying halfway under a pillow, she knew Kia loved to read and would carry a book anywhere.

Rae moved the pillow and picked up the book. As soon as she did, she was sorry. Rae screamed as blue lightning snaked its way over her arms then her body, sending electricity through her while pulling her into the book.

"KIA!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kia moaned as she sat down slowly in the chair. She and Tamahome had spent all day searching the palace for a man who had the mark for 'Nuriko', with no such luck. Not even the strongest guard had the mark. Kia felt hopeless right now. It had been three days since she got pulled into this world. She was beginning to wonder how long she would be here and if her mom was okay. Plus, she still hadn't got to talk with Chichiri. 

_'KIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _

Kia glanced around quickly, thinking she heard her name. "Hello?" 

Suddenly Kia's world went swirling. She reached out to grasp the table in front of her as her world went black…   
  
~*~   
  
Rae groaned, opening one of her pale blue eyes. She sat up on her elbows, she was in the middle of nowhere, or more like in the middle of two walls. Rae got up and walked to the end of the alley. She peered into the street, screaming when a horse sped by. 

"Ah, ohmigod!! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Rae screamed at the horseman, waving at him. She gathered a lot of attention form that action, which wasn't for the best. 

Nearly at once five guards in blue armor surrounded her, grasping Rae by her forearms. They began to drag her off. Of course, Rae didn't go quietly. Not her nature. 

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FLAMER!! HEY, THAT HURTS! BACK OFF! LET ME GO!" Rae screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew she'd be hoarse come morning, but she didn't care; she was afraid. 

The guards eyed her oddly, taking in her unusual coloring and clothing. They looked at her tight, low cut trousers, her thin, open sandals and her black clingy shirt. They had never seen a woman dressed so…well…oddly. No woman in her right mind would wear this, it was humiliating to their country. They'd show her to the emperor and see what he said about her attire and her attitude towards the head general.  
  
"You shut up," one of the guards growled smacking, Rae across the face. Since he used the back of his hand he hit her with the armor covering it. Rae was stunned into silence, but not for long.  
  
"It's a sad fact that you have to hit a girl to make her shut up. YOU COULD HAVE ASKED NICELY AND I WOULD HAVE, BUT YA KNOW, SINCE YOU HIT ME I WON'T!!!"   
  
The guards rolled their eyes. Did this girl ever shut up? No matter, they were nearly to the throne room anyways.  
  
"OH…THIS PLACE IS AWESOME. WAIT, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Rae started to kick once again. "YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION. TELL ME NOOOO--OOOOWWW.."  
  
Rae rubbed her rear where they had promptly dropped her, making her bite her tongue also. She mentally cursed them to hell and back again.  
  
"Your majesty."  
  
Rae watched at the guards bowed, she then turned and waved at the emperor, "LISTEN. I don't know what the hell is up here, but I want to know where Kia is or…I'll never shut up!"  
  
The emperor just grunted, "We'll see about that. NAKAGO!"  
  
Rae let out a yelp as a very tall man stepped forward and grabbed her arm with crushing strength. Rae had to bite her lip to keep from yelling out, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.  
  
"Nakago, take this…girl…and do what you like with her."  
  
Rae shuddered at the thought of 'anything'. She wanted to see this Nakago guys face and get answers on why the hell she was here. Nakago nodded stiffly, he'd have to tell his majesty about the how this girl might be the priestess later. Rae nearly screamed as he pulled her out the doors and down a hall then another.  
  
_' This place is like a maze! Ugh, I'm going to get lost and locked in the dungeon.'_  
  
Rae rolled her eyes, looking Nakago up and down, figuring how much of a head start she could get if she kneed him in the groin. She waited until they turned the next corner before she brought her knee up and landed right on target. Nakago let go giving Rae enough time to wiggle out of his grasp and run. Rae turned down one hall then another before finally coming to the steps. She was dragged up by the guards. She raced down them, her heart pounding in her ears.   
  
_'Almost there! Just a few more steps--'_  
  
Rae lost her train of thought as she hit a large mass of armor. She looked up to find Nakago standing there, and not looking pleased.  
  
"What…how did you--?" Rae was broke off as he grabbed her arm, dragging her roughly back to the palace.  
  
"KIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Kia? Kia, wake up!"  
  
Kia groaned as someone's voice broke through the darkness, giving her pounding head a jolt. She sat up slowly, trying to blink the blur above her into focus. She reached up to her head and gasped in pain. The blur took her hand softly into it's own and lectured her not to do that.   
  
"Come on, let's get you into bed." The blur picked Kia up as if she was a feather and placed her lightly onto her bed. Walking away for a moment it returned with a white cloth in it's hand. Kia blinked again, finally bringing the world into focus.  
  
"Tamahome? How long was I out? What happened?" Kia winced away from him when he lightly wiped the blood away from the gash on her forehead.  
  
"I don't know really. I walked by your door and was going to stop by and talk to you; but then I found you as a crumpled heap on the floor with blood running down the side of your face. I have been trying to wake you for the past few minutes."   
  
While Tamahome spoke he bandaged her head, his fingers sure yet gentle. Kia thought in silence while he bandaged her head. She needed to talk to Chichiri as soon as possible. She stared at Tamahome as he tied off the bandage and dragged a chair to the edge of her bed.  
  
_'I know I heard Rae's voice as I blacked out, but why? And why does Tamahome have to look at me that way…'_  
  
Kia finally broke the trace she and Tamahome where in by glancing away. Kia cleared her throat, "Um, Tamahome. Where is Chichiri? I need to talk to him."  
  
Tamahome thought for a moment before answering, "He is by the lake. Why?"  
  
Kia grinned and hugged Tamahome, kissing him lightly on the cheek, then got up and set off for the lake to talk to Chichiri, like she had wanted to do for the past two days. Tamahome watched her retreating form with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.  
  
"Your very unique, Kia. You have won me over as well, I hope you know." Tamahome smiled to himself and walked back to his room in a rather big daze, running all over a certain purple haired woman.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT BUSTER!" the woman screamed, throwing Tamahome off her.  
  
Tamahome blinked at the fact that the woman had just thrown him against the wall from his previous spot on the floor. He pointed at her, "You're a Suzaku warrior. Nuriko, if I am not mistaken."  
  
The woman blinked before replying dryly, "Well, it took another warrior to do what the priestess was supposed to do."  
  
Tamahome rolled his eyes, "We've looked all over for you! You're the one who was hiding and not doing your job as to finding Kia or coming to her!"  
  
Nuriko grit her teeth, "So she has a name now. Well, she is not on my good side. Kia, as you call her, has the emperor around her little finger and she never talks to him! It's pathetic really!!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm pathetic? Or are my interests pathetic?"   
  
Nuriko froze and paled considerably upon hearing Hotohori's voice behind her.  
  
"Do not place judgment on those you do not know, but do not worry I know that you actually are looking after Kia." Hotohori smiled lightly as he walked by, not phased by what Nuriko had said.  
  
Tamahome smiled, walking away he noted her blush. It was the truth, ever since Kia had arrived she had looked after her and such, making sure no one bothered her, though she wouldn't exactly run and tell Kia that. Tamahome patted Nuriko's head while he walked past her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it just what comes naturally to us warriors. I'll tell Kia we found you after she gets done talking to Chichiri."  
  
Nuriko sighed and began walking back to the harem. Oh, what a day it has been.  


Yay! The long awaited Chappie 6! Lol. I know you guys had to wait but I couldn't decided on how Rae should be. I like her so far. ((Also, if you don't know what waving is then you'll find out in the next chapter. ^.^;;)) Um, not really much of anything to say except that I hope you like it and review it! Um, next chappie Kia's long awaited talk with Chichiri! Lol, much more funny and scary stuff to come!

-Ta-

-Eru

(Eh-roo)


	8. Friendship

Okie! Here is chappie 7! Yes, yes sorry for the long wait but my beta reader went out of town for a vacation! Which is a good thing. I also had to decided what Kia was going to say to Chichiri. I hope this is a good chappie!  


  
Chapter 7-Friendship   
  
Kia stood beside a cherry tree, watching Chichiri with his fishing pole. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or just in deep thought. Kia hesitantly walked up behind him. So many questions were running through her mind, how could she get them all answered? She settled for the most important first.

  
"What do you need, no da?"   
  
Kia jumped a little. She didn't think Chichiri knew she was there, but she was also so nervous and knew the reason why she jumped. Kia forced herself to calm down, sitting by Chichiri she asked a simple question. "Any fish in the pond?"   
  
"Dunno, no da."   
  
Kia sat there for a few minutes, fidgeting with the hem of her kimono, "Chichiri, could you please tell me about the Universe of the Four Gods itself and about the four Gods?" Kia glanced sideways at Chichiri. He stared out at the other side of the lake, thinking of all the information he knew and how to explain it all to Kia so she wouldn't be so overwhelmed.   
  
~*~   
  
"AHHH!"   
  
A piercing scream broke the silence that settled over the palace along with the sound of a snap. The sound of a whip and it's victim.   
  
"Tell me, will you become the priestess now?" a deep male voice asked, Nakago's voice.   
  
Rae hung limply from the chains at her wrists, her back covered with deep gashes in a crisscross pattern from Nakago's whip. She remained stubbornly quiet. Rae screamed out again, arching up when Nakago brought his whip down again. Rae knew he got some sick pleasure out of this but she didn't care. She wouldn't talk to him or tell him anything. She needed to know where Kia was.   
  
"I'll ask one more time, will you change your mind and who is this 'Kia' person?" Nakago's hand wrapped around the whip hand tightly. This girl was stubborn and refused to become the Priestess of Seriyuu, which made Nakago want to kill her.  
  
"I REFUSE YET AGAIN AND KIA IS NO ONE. NOW LET ME GO!!" Rae screamed at him with her last ounce of strength, the black dots in her eyes multiplied rapidly after that. She blinked to get them to go away, she would not lose consciousness in front of him.   
  
Nakago grunted at that reply, he could tell this girl was on the verge of passing out. He was surprised she had remained conscious for so long. A plan slowly formed in Nakago's head.   
  
"Release her."   
  
Rae blinked in surprise, after she had refused to become this 'Priestess of Seriyuu' Nakago had talked the emperor into a nice torture session to get her to say yes. But Rae had stubbornly stuck to her former statement. Rae winced as the two guards grabbed her wrists roughly and undid the handcuffs, letting her fall to the ground in a heap.   
  
Nakago walked over and grabbed the back of Rae's head, pulling her head back so fast Rae thought she'd get whiplash. "Your free if you can walk out of here by yourself."   
  
Rae blinked in surprise, but stubbornly struggled to stand. The black dots jumped in front of her eyes but she ignored them as she walked slowly out of the dungeon. Rae crossed her arms over her stomach to help her torn shirt stay in place, the back was probably all ripped up but she didn't care. All she had to do was walk out the gates of the city, Kutô.   
  
~*~  
  
Kia blinked. Chichiri had been talking for nearly half an hour and she was trying to take in all he was telling her; which was hard because she kept jumping every time he moved, making Chichiri wonder what was wrong. Finally his curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"Kia, why are you scared of me?"   
  
Kia noted the last two words where missing, meaning he was serious. She swallowed but found a lump in her throat, "I'm not. Um…Con-continue please."  
  
"You're lying." Chichiri reached up and pulled off his mask, which made Kia gasp. She had never really thought about why he wore one, but now she knew why. A long jagged scar was etched into the left side of his face. Kia put her hand to her lips to stop another gasp from escaping.  
  
"Do not be afraid of me. Though I don't know what I did to make you scared in the first place but--"  
  
"It's nothing you did! No, this happened awhile back, I'm just still jumpy…Sorry." Kia bowed her head and fidgeted with her kimono hem more.  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it then? I have found that holding something in can only make it grow into something bigger. I'll go first, to show you what I mean…I was seventeen, very much like Tamahome, except I had a shorter temper back then. I was engaged to be married and my best friend stole her away. I was outraged so he and I argued and fought. In the end, I wound killing him. That's how I got this scar." Chichiri looked over at Kia, pointing to the scar. He was startled at what he saw; Kia was crying, but why?  
  
Kia hiccupped, hugging Chichiri, "I'm not afraid of you as a person. Just for what you are."  
  
Chichiri blinked, patting Kia on her head, "What do you mean? Explain."  
  
Kia tensed up, images flooding through her mind as she told Chichiri what happened about a year ago.  
  
~*~  
_  
"Good evening."  
  
Kia nodded to the old bus driver, walking quickly past him and to her seat so he couldn't touch her. It was a usual thing, he'd always reach out and touch her or a couple of her friends. Kia didn't like it and often told him to stop; which didn't work. She was afraid to tell her mom because the wounds of her dad's death were still to new and she didn't want to be any more trouble.  
  
Kia watched as the houses went by in a blur, standing when the bus got close to her stop. Kia stood up and gathered her things, walking slowly towards the front of the bus. The grabbing didn't start until recently, but it made Kia feel dirty. She got three seats from the door and stopped.  
  
'He doesn't have his seat belt on…What's going on…?'  
  
Kia hesitantly walked forward until she was right by the door. She waited for him to open the door, but the old driver just sat there.  
  
"Open the door please." Kia demanded, her voice meek.  
  
"You open it." the driver sneered.  
  
Kia blinked, she reached over to hit the 'open' button. The driver grabbed her wrist and jerked her into his lap. Kia screamed, but was cut off by his hand being clamped firmly down on her mouth.  
  
"Shhh…This won't take long…" the driver whispered into Kia's ear while his hand undid her blouse and slipped inside.  
  
Kia tensed while the old man's hand touched her in places she wouldn't normally allow guys to touch. The feel of his hand made Kia want to throw up, then it moved from her blouse to under her skirt. Kia started to struggle more and bit down on the old man's hand.  
  
"AH! Little slut!" The driver held his bleeding hand as Kia hit the 'open' button and bolted out the door.  
  
Once home, she ran upstairs and into the shower, scrubbing over her skin roughly until it was red: it didn't help, she still felt dirty. Kia sank down in the shower and cried.  
_  
  
~*~  
  
Chichiri sat in silence as Kia finished her story. He was stunned, he wouldn't have imagined this girl could have been so violated. That's why she was always tense when she was alone with any of the warriors, because she was afraid it might happen again, even around Tamahome.  
  
Kia waited for Chichiri to say something, anything to ease this eerie silence. She looked at the ground, knowing what he was thinking, knowing he was adding up everything over the past three days.   
  
_'True, I have been kind of tense, but I try to keep it at bay by telling myself it won't happen again because I'm ready now. Not so naïve.'  
_  
Kia sighed, she had gotten all of the information of the gods and got the basic idea of what the priestess was supposed to do. She had even confessed to Chichiri, but maybe that was because she looked at him as an older brother, always there to protect her.  
  
"Um, I think I should go now…er, thank you for the talk Chichiri. You're right, it does help," Kia said, standing up and dusting off her kimono. She wiped the tears from her face, turning to go.  
  
"Kia, it won't happen again. I promise. As long as us warriors are here to protect you, nothing like that will happen again," Chichiri said, slipping on his mask and turning his attention back to the lake.  
  
Kia stood there for a few more minutes, stunned into silence. She turned and hugged Chichiri again, racing off to find Tamahome and Hotohori to talk about the finding of the remaining three warriors. This mission was hard, Kia knew that from the beginning, but she wasn't going to let them down. No matter what.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU LET HER GO?" the emperor boomed at Nakago from his throne.  
  
Nakago just looked at the emperor, "Yes. It is all part of a plan that I have thought out. She will lead us to this Kia girl and then we will strike her down before she becomes the priestess or finishes the duties of the priestess."  
  
The emperor fingered his beard as he thought this over, "Yes…I like it. I grant you permission to execute this plan."  
  
Nakago nodded stiffly and walked out of the throne room with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
"Soon Kia, we will meet and I will be the last person you see."  
  
~*~  
  
Rae slumped against a tree, it was a miracle she had made it out of the gates, let alone this far down the road. She looked up and down the deserted road, no one within seeing range.   
  
_'Maybe…Just a small nap…Won't hurt…So much pain…Blood…Kia, help me…'_  
  
Rae winced as she let herself completely slump against the rough bark of the tree, her strength drained. Her fuzzy mind barely registered her beaten body being picked up or being put on a horse. Rae let go to and slipped into the peaceful, inky blackness.  
  
"Hey Genrô, ya sure it's such a good idea at pick up some chick laying on the side of the road?  
  
"Look at her Kôji, she ain't in too good o' shape. What could it hurt?"  


Alrightly…Finished chappie 7! After my little break I decided I better finish this chappie. But I don't think anyone really noticed my lack of updating since I haven't gotten any reviews! So, told ya…Kind of scary. I feel for Kia, even though I made it up I still feel bad.. Woooo…Rae is with…Hehe…Anywho, me and Brooke ((My friend from the story 'Kidnapping the Fellowship') Are thinking of writing another story! Wee, it'll just be me and her but it'll be good. Beware of the insanity to come!!! 


	9. Impostor

Okay! I am sorry for making this story go a little fast. Please don't send any armies after me! But now, it's going to come to a screeching halt! ::laughs evilly:: Okay anyways! I've been watching too much Excel Saga! Lol. On with the story now! ((PS: This title doesn't really fit but oh well!..))

Chapter 8-Impostor

Rae groaned, flashes of color seeped through her slightly open eyes, making her head throb more. She lifted her hand to shield the light, but winced as the pain coursed through her veins. She suddenly remembered what all had happened the day before. A door creaked open and Rae turned to look at it, her vision blurry.  
  
"Who's there?" Rae was surprised at her voice. It was hoarse from the yelling, making it painful to talk.  
  
"Genrô. Here drink this," The fire-haired man lifted her head slightly and put a cup of cool water to her lips. Rae drank greedily, closing her eyes at the feel of the water going down her sore throat. "You've been out fer four days, I was beginning ta think ya wasn't gonna wake up. You was pretty beat up, I got a doc to look at ya, said you'd be fine in a few days. Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
Rae groaned at the memories of the beating, not really wanting to retell the gory event. She wanted to find Kia, needed to find her and make sure she wasn't going through this also. Rae studied the man, his fiery red hair and green eyes that seemed to draw her in. Rae felt her heart flutter and blushed, looking away.  
  
"It's nothing, um, may I ask where I am?" Rae shuddered to think she was back inside the gates of Kutô.  
  
"Yer in the bandit's lair on Mt. Reikakuzan," Genrô smiled at Rae's shocked look. "but don't worry, we won't sell ya off er anything. Now ya need t' get yer rest so I'll be going."  
  
Rae watched as Genrô walked out the door and closed it, silent as a wolf. Rae's eyes grew too heavy to stay open, so she gave in to the sleep that was calling her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kia, we have someone you need to meet." Chichiri kneeled on one knee before Kia.  
  
Kia blinked and ushered for him to stand up, "I've told you not to bow, it makes me feel…weird. Is it that person who is going to help me with my journey?"  
  
Kia smiled hopefully and looked out at the rain, silently following Chichiri to the shrine of Suzaku.  
  
_'It's been raining for four days…and I haven't slept very well, is it because I heard Rae? What's going on!?'_  
  
Chichiri stopped, making Kia bump into him. "Oh, I'm sorry Chichiri! I was lost in thought."  
  
"It's okay, no da." Chichiri opened the shrine doors, revealing Hotohori and Tamahome standing there.  
  
"Tamahome!" Kia smiled brightly at him and waved, then she waved to Hotohori, who walked over and embraced her causing Kia to stiffen, "Um, Hotohori, I thought I was going to be talking to this person alone."  
  
Hotohori smiled down at Kia, not noticing her side glance towards Tamahome, "You are, we are just finishing the preparations is all. We will leave you now."  
  
Chichiri and Hotohori walked out, Tamahome lagged behind.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you in two days. Where have you been?" Kia crossed her arms loosely around her stomach, the wind making her ponytail hit the side of her face.  
  
"I've been out working." Tamahome replied in short, looking at the ground.  
  
Kia sighed, she had been spending a lot of time with Chichiri lately, but it was because he was helping her to move on and because he was the only one who knew of what happened. Kia hadn't thought it would bother Tamahome, that he would understand.  
  
"I need to talk-" They started at the same time.  
  
"You go first." Kia looked up at Tamahome, her green eyes a pale jade.  
  
"No, you go first." Tamahome sheepishly scratched his arm.  
  
"How about I go first!?"   
  
Kia and Tamahome screamed, looking towards the big fire in the front of the statue of Suzaku. There in the fire sat and old woman, who wasn't even three feet high, and was really wrinkly. Tamahome eyes widened.  
  
"SO YOU'RE THE OLD GEEZER WHO KIA HAS TO TALK TO!" Tamahome pointed at her.  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! And yes, I am Tai Itsukun, Priestess of Suzaku. Leave us, Tamahome."  
  
Tamahome looked back at Kia and bowed, walking out and closing the doors behind him. Kia fidgeted for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Sit down." Tai Itsukun said.  
  
Kia sat down quickly, looking up at Tai Itsukun, "What is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"A lot of things, so listen. Chichiri has already explained what you must do to be the Priestess of Suzaku, but he didn't tell you this. You must be pure, untouched by a man. If you aren't a virgin, Suzaku will not be summoned, so do not cross that line with your warriors. I know you love Tamahome, but you must abandon it now before it get too strong."  
  
Kia gasped. True, she loved Tamahome ,but she hadn't really told anybody. Only Chichiri knew. Kia blinked a few times, opening her mouth to ask a burning question.  
  
"Yes, your friend is here. I know you are worried about her because your coloring is paler than usual and your eyes are even pale. You need to concentrate on finding the warriors, that means keeping your health up, then you might be able to find your friend." Tai Itsukun smiled at her foreshadowing. She had faith Kia would summon Suzaku with ease, if she kept her mind and body focused on the mission. "So take care of yourself and we will talk again sometime. And Kia, do not get close to Tamahome."  
  
Kia started to speak again but Tai Itsukun disappeared, leaving Kia to smile with the happiness of knowing Rae was all right. But her smile quickly faded when she thought of Tamahome. Kia stood and began the walk to her room, her arms loosely crossed in front of her.   
  
_'What am I going to do? I trust Tamahome and…I love him…but now what can I do? I'm torn between happiness and sadness. Don't worry though Rae, I'll find you…'_  
  
Kia stopped when she passed Tamahome's room, she leaned against the door quietly. She had to tell him about what Tai Itsukun said and about how she really feels. Kia straightened up and knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kia slid open the door to find Tamahome sitting crossed legged counting money. She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing Tamahome?"  
  
Tamahome looked up at Kia and smiled, patting the floor next to him. Kia sat down next to him, smoothing her school skirt down. She had finally been able to wear it since the ceremonies had calmed down. She looked back over to Tamahome who was counting and figuring.  
  
"I am counting my money that I have saved up." Tamahome poured the money back into the clay vase and slide it back under his bed. Kia smiled at this.  
  
"I have to talk to you Tama-" Kia was cut off when a cloaked figure burst into the room, sending shards of wood everywhere.   
  
"Stop him, no da! He's from Kutô." Chichiri ran in front of the door, prayer beads in hand and muttering a spell.  
  
Tamahome took a fighting stance in front of Kia, who was pressed against the wall. She stared at the cloaked man who was staring right at her. Kia got a bad feeling and looked at the now four warriors, ready to fight. The man ran forward, Kia screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Rae opened her eyes to a dark room, she sat up despite the pain that ensued. She heard laughing and dancing downstairs. The door slid open and Genrô stepped in with a plate of food. When he looked at Rae he turned around. Rae blinked, looking down at her bandaged chest and stomach. Tugging the blanket up she looked back at Genrô.  
  
"It's okay, I'm bandaged and I have the blanket covering me now. You can turn around." Rae put her hand on her throat, wincing at the pain that appeared after she talked.  
  
Genrô turned around, smiling, he sat the plate of food beside Rae bed. "Glad to see you're awake and sitting up, yer tougher than I thought. I bet yer hungry, not having eaten anything fer four days."  
  
As if on cue Rae's stomach growled loudly, causing Rae to blush, "Yes, I think I am kind of hungry."  
  
Genrô smiled wider, Rae noted his slightly point teeth giving him the appearance of a fangs. She reached over to pick up the chopsticks but was stopped by Genrô.  
  
"Here, lemme help."  
  
Rae smiled but shook her head, "I can feed myself. You go back down stairs and enjoy your party."  
  
Genrô blinked, this girl was in pain with her every move and still didn't want any help. "Whadda woman…"  
  
Rae stopped eating and looked up at Genrô, "What did you say? I didn't hear it."  
  
Genrô looked away, his bangs hiding his blush, "Nuttin, you eat and I'll come back up to check on ya later."  
  
Rae nodded as Genrô left as quietly as he had come, smiling to herself.  
  
_'I think…he likes me…even in as bad of shape as I am in…'_  
  
~*~

I want to thank a friend of mine to remind me to get this chapter to my beta reader and nudge her until she read it and everything! Thankies Kagome! Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, but from the lack of reviews I don't think you like my story at all. Well… Do you want me to delete it? Yes or no you tell me! I gotta go now! See you in the next chapter!

-Ta

-Eru


	10. Notice

Hey guys! Eru here. Just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the lack of updates! But don't worry chappie 9 is almost done and ready to post. 

The reason I haven't finished it yet is because I have been at the high school doing band camp ((which lasts from 8 am-9pm with lunch and dinner breaks…)), getting ready for marching season, and helping the freshies out and everything.. I'm only a 10th grader but I also have to go to band camp to learn the show ((or charts)) that go with our music. We have one more day which is Monday then I will be free to post chappie 9! So don't worry I haven't given up completely just haven't had any time to type or get anything done! Even in my personal life, but I do love marching band still ((Go clarinets!)) 

But this is just a small update to let ya'll know that I will update on Wednesday-Friday and since the school year is starting I won't be able to update every Friday like I had intended too, since we have football games on Fridays. So I will be updating every Saturday or Sunday until the fic is finished. More fics to come! Please stick with me and hopefully this fic and all the ones I want to write will turn out like I want. Also, I will be revising the first few chappies because they are not up to par with me. So yeah…UPDATES TO COME!

Your crazy elf maiden

-Eru

PS: For those who want to know how to pronounce my whole name…Eh-roo-e-on-veer-e-in ((Say it fast and really smooth!)) TA NOW! Or you can call me Eru..((Eh-roo))


	11. Betrayal

::laughs evilly:: Okay I'm back! Did you guys like the last chapter?! Anyways...At long last my romance muse, Aden, got off his lazy butt and gave me an idea...but he didn't come alone…Lyla, my gore/angst muse, came right in behind him ((Yep…there will be bloody scenes ahead..^.^….And I say I hate writing gore....)). So here is the next chappie before you all kill me for my ramblings…::dodges random vegetables and yells at the people…screams as they run after her with pitch forks and torches::

~*~  
  
Chapter 9- Betrayal  
  
Rae stiffened as a sensation went down her spine. She nearly fell off the bed. Something was happening that she needed to stop. Rae looked around hurriedly, searching for any remnants of her clothes. At that point Genrô walked back in. He froze when he saw Rae looking around frantically in just her bandages and underwear.  
  
"Um, whadda lookin' fer?" Genrô shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to seeing half naked women running around. Hell, he had sworn to hate them, but this one had managed to get under his skin. She had managed to captivate him even when she was beaten on the side of the road. That's what had compelled him to pick her up, besides the fact she was hurt.  
  
"I'm looking for my clothes. Do you have them?" Rae looked up at Genrô with wide ice blue eyes, something deep within them told him it was an emergency.  
  
"No…err…See, you was pretty beat up and yer clothes were shredded. So, um, yer gonna have to wear some of my clothes but I don't know if they would fit…," Genrô scratched his head, blushing slightly.  
  
Rae blinked, "Aw hell. Just bring me some pants and a shirt. I can make them fit."  
  
Genrô blinked. This girl was very blunt, definitely not like any girl from this world. "Uh, okay. Don't move."  
  
Rae raised an eyebrow, Genrô seemed a little surprised that she had cursed and probably more so at the fact that she would wear men's clothing. He turned on his heel and started to dig through a trunk at the end of the bed. After a few minutes he pulled out a plain white tunic and pants. Rae nearly laughed when she saw him hold up the pants and tunic for two reasons, one being they would be way to big, two his face was blood red.  
  
Genrô raised an eyebrow as Rae stifled a giggle behind her hand, "Wat? You said you needed some clothes, so here they are."  
  
_'He's so cute when he blushes…Ack, what am I thinking?! Focus, Rae!'_  
  
Rae cleared her throat, nodding, "Yeah, I do need some clothes, so bring them over here and I can get ready."

Genrô handed Rae the clothes and turned his back to her. Rae studied him for a few minutes before standing shakily, throwing the clothes on despite the pain from all of the sudden movements. She looked down at the very baggy pants that rested low on her hips, exposing the top of her neon green underwear, and the over sized shirt that looked like a sheet wrapped around her. Rae started laughing at the site of herself. Genrô shifted at the sound of Rae's soft, bouncing laughter.

"Ya done yet?" Genrô tried to ask with as much gruffness in his voice, but with Rae laughing it was hard to do. 

"Yeah, turn around and look." Rae managed between laughs. She held her arms out as Genrô turned to look at her.

His eyes widened as he took in the site of her, the clothes one or two sizes too big for her small lithe form. Genrô walked over to her and tugged on the back of the tunic, gathering it in the back and tying it off so it barely showed her stomach and fit her better.

"How's this?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

Rae laughing had by then calmed down to a giggle as she turned and tugged on the sash around his waist, "By putting one of these around my waist it should look fine. The pants are fine, rather comfy if you ask me, so no change in them."

Genrô looked down at the pants, they hung low on Rae hips giving him a nice view of her flat stomach and curved hips, he tugged them up and tightened the drawstring. "Ya might wanna watch that. Guys around here are ruthless."

Rae blinked and shuddered at what he was hinting towards, that made her want to see Kia even more, to make sure she was okay. "How far away is Konan? Time wise."

Genrô blinked, "Um, a few hours if we don't stop. Why? How do you know about Konan?"

Rae didn't answer only looked at him. Genrô saw urgency in her eyes once more, nodding he lead her quickly out to the horses and soon they were off. Racing towards Konan, Rae tried to settle the uneasiness eating at her brain.

_'Kia, you better be there. I don't know how I knew the word Konan but…Maybe I am psychic…Or maybe I'm losing my mind…'_

~*~

Kia screamed when the cloaked assassin leapt towards her, Tamahome spun around to kick him but he disappeared. Kia gasped.

"Where'd he go?" Tamahome looked around and the other warriors stood still trying to sense him.

Kia's eyes widened when she was lifted roughly off the ground by her arm, a evil laugh rang through the air.

"You think you can defeat me? Ha, now if you attack me, I shall electrocute your priestess to death." Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, it wasn't masculine but feminine. The figure reappeared her grasp on Kia's arm tightened as she yanked her cloak off to reveal a woman with long burgundy hair and piercing green eyes. "I am Soi of the Seriyuu warriors and I suggest you stop your fight or more harm than necessary will come to your priestess."

The warriors dropped their fighting stance but continued to watch the warrior. Nuriko finally broke the silence, "What do you want with the priestess of Suzaku? Don't you have your own priestess?"

Soi smirked, her eyes narrowing, "Nakago has taken a special interest in your priestess. Our own escaped, I think he plans on forcing her to be our priestess or…Something dear to her will be taken away."

Kia whimpered and tugged on her arm only to be rewarded with pain as Soi tightened her hold with nearly bone crushing strength. Kia's struggles stopped as she looked at her warriors, defeat present in their eyes. She looked up at Soi, who was a good head taller than herself, "If…I go with you…Will you promise me you won't attack my warriors again? If you don't then when you take me back to Kutô I shall kill myself."

The warriors eyes widened but they said nothing, knowing Kia had a plan, or at least hoped she did. Kia was hoping this plea would hit home in someway, but if it did Soi made no sign of it.

"That is Nakago's decision, not mine." was all she said as she jerked Kia up and threw her over her shoulder, "Say good-bye to your beloved priestess….Tamahome."

Kia screamed and reached out for her warriors but it was to late as they took their first step she disappeared from their sight. Tamahome sank to the ground and punched a hole into the floor, "I'm going after her whether you allow it or not. I don't care if its suicide…I don't want her to go through any of Nakago's whims."

Chichiri placed a hand on Tama's shoulder, his mask removed, "Tamahome we need a plan first…I don't think Nakago will do anything to her just yet….Let's pray to Suzaku he doesn't."

~*~

Two horses sped past the open gates toward the Konan palace, the guards yelling at them to stop but when seeing that they wouldn't yelled warning to the others. Rae and Genrô scrambled off their horses and up the palace steps as ten guards ran towards them. Rae looked around and threw open a door, jerking Genrô inside as she slammed it shut.

"Hey! Watch it!" a hand clamped firmly over his mouth as the running footsteps ran closer then headed towards the right as they shouted about the shrine. Rae listened and finally let go of Genrô's mouth, knowing the guards had thought they went to the palace or shrine.

"Follow me." she whispered creaking open the door and looking both ways before heading in the opposite direction of where the guards footsteps had went.

"How do ya know wer yer goin'?" Genrô asked only to be jerked out of the room and dragged around the corner.

A blade appeared at Rea's throat, forcing her to stop or get her throat slit. She looked sideways up the blade, expecting to meet rough and tumble guard but instead found herself looking into a very handsome face with honey colored eyes that were on fire with anger. She straightened up and cleared her throat.

"I am looking for the Priestess of Suzaku…Please tell me where she is." the sword moved from her throat as the swordsman sheathed it with practiced ease and natural grace. He tucked long chocolate brown hair behind his ear.

"She is gone…Who are you?" Hotohori looked at the girl who was pale with wide blue eyes and midnight black hair, her cheeks flushed red from her riding and running.

"Gone…NO! Genrô we're too late! No…Kia…," Rae sank down to her knees, not hearing Hotohori's last question, more footsteps were heard as the other Suzaku warriors stopped when Hotohori held his arm out. "I tried…I felt it. I should have come sooner."

Before it even registered Genrô was beside her, taking her shaking form into his arms, while whispering soothing words. He didn't know why he had done it, crying women always meant trouble but this one was different as he had noticed before. "It's okay. We'll find her…I promise, on my honor as a bandit."

Chichiri studied the girl, taking note to how her features were strikingly close to the person Kia had described as her best friend during one of their talks, "You're Rae, Kia's best friend, no da? She told me about you….Priestess of Seriyuu."

~*~

Kia whimpered as she was thrown roughly into a room, scrambling to get up she ran towards the door which closed quickly trapping her in uncomfortable darkness. She panted softly, her struggles had no affect on Soi or the gaurds who had dragged her here. Kia studied the door, running her fingers over it she could tell there was a dragon carved into it with various symbols around it. She stopped moving when she felt a presence behind her, one that was nearly suffocating with power.

"Welcome to my room…Priestess."

Kia shivered at the voice, turning slowly to stare into cold blue eyes that would forever haunt her dreams at the end of all this.

_' Tamahome…Help…'_

~*~

Authors' Note:

Well…That is all you guys! What'd ya think? Better…Worst? You tell me. I hope to type the next one up and have it out during Christmas Break so yay! I'm on a roll I guess you could say. Writer's block has subsided for now…::laughs evilly…squeezes her Tamahome plushie:: More to come minna-san!

-Eru

PS: I also plan on rewriting the first few chapters I don't like how I threw them together when I know I can do a lot better. So look for that in the future.


	12. Deception Teaser

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Rae and Kia….No, I do not own Fushigi Yugi or anything that comes with it…T.T Wish I did though! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter/delay it took to get it out…x.x..Don't kill me..

**Chapter 10 - Deception**

Kia pressed herself against the door as Nakago walked toward her, wishing with all her might that she could turn invisible just this once. She glared at him as he walked into a patch of moonlight, she could see that he had no armor on and was dressed in a simple tunic and white pants. Kia looked around nervously as he drew nearer, trying to think of something that could save her.

"Don't look so frightened," Nakago smirked, reaching for her arm, "You act like I'm going to bite you. If I ever do I promise it won't be hard."

Kia screamed as he jerked her forward causing her to stumble and fall to the floor. She stared at it shivering slightly when he chuckled. Kia reached up for the table that was in front of her dragging herself up on her elbows, her body felt like it had three hundred pounds sitting on top of it.

"What's wrong priestess? Having trouble standing?…Here…Let me help you…"

Kia screamed as she was thrown roughly against the wall, gasping as the wind was knocked out of her. She whimpered softly looking around to find Nakago still standing by the door, he smirked and walked calmly over to her, with each step he took it seemed like more weight was added to the suffocating pressure on her body. When he was standing directly in front of her Kia drew in a ragged breath trying to clear the black spots that were dancing in front of her eyes.

"What…are you doing--going…to do to me?" she whimpered when Nakago placed his hands on either side of her head then let them trail down her arms to her hands, roughly pulling her arms out so they were pointing straight her body forming a cross. Nakago then let his hands travel slowly down her sides, his thumbs brushing past her breasts down her stomach to her hips, stopping to look at the short pleated skirt Kia wore.

"You may be young but your body is that of a woman…"

"Stop…Please…," Kia pleaded softly, squeezing her eyes shut as Nakago's fingers trailed up her thigh pushing her skirt up in the front. He stopped before he actually touched her, smiling sadistically at the new plan forming in his head.

"Ah priestess, do you actually think I would force myself on you? No…by the time I'm done with you you'll welcome me into your arms…From fear."

'…Help me!!!'

Rae sat down on Chichiri's bed, this was the third day she had been asked here. Each day he asked her a few questions while she snapped answers back at him. She didn't need to be here, she needed to go after Kia before that bastard Nakago did anything to her. She even offered once to become the priestess of Suzaku in place of Kia so she could wish both of them back to the real world but that plan didn't seem like a good one to the others.

Chichiri walked in, placing his hat on the table in front of him as well as his staff and cloak. He didn't look at his room because he already knew Rae was there, sitting on the edge of his bed. Chichiri turned then, leaning back on the table crossing his arms as he faced her. He studied her so intensely that Rae felt herself blushing.

She bit her lip, tilting her head to the side she broke the silence, "Chichiri…Why won't you let me become the Priestess? I am still a virgin…And contrary to popular belief around here I am not the Priestess of Seriyuu. I never agreed to it so I don't see why I can't be your Priestess."

"We don't choose our Priestess. The god's choose which girl would be their Priestess not us. Kia was brought here like you was taken to Kutô." Chichiri said simply, walking over to the window noticing the dark gray clouds on the horizon.

"Well…What am I supposed to do then!? Sit here and let Kia go through Nakago's sadistic whims!? I've already been through that myself and I won't let her go through it!" Rae stood and walked over the table emphasizing the last part of her sentence by slamming her hands down on the table. No one but Genrô knew about her torture, he still helped her with her bandages too, though her back was nearly healed over by now, though she new the wounds would leave scars.

Chichiri's eyes widened as he looked at Rae, if he had just heard correctly this girl said she was tortured. But why would Nakago do something like that to his own Priestess? Unless Rae had actually refused to be the Priestess of Seriyuu like she had said. Chichiri walked over to her, circling her slowly.

"But why…Would your refuse to be the priestess?" Chichiri raised an eyebrow as Rae just shrugged.

"I got a bad vibe from that place…And everyone was so rude. The emperor acted like I was a piece of property. I mean, would you like to be treated like that? Then Nakago acts like something crawled up his butt and died." Rae crossed her arms grumbling the last sentence; she really hated that bastard and even if she went alone she was going to Kutô and she was going to get Kia back. It was a promise.

Chichiri rubbed his forehead, then gently started peeling the mask from his face. Rae watched as he did so, never having seen his real face. When he finally removed the whole mask Rae just stared at him, though not in disgust but intrigue.

"I think…We need to go see Taiiskun about this." Chichiri tugged his cloak off the table and threw it up into the air waiting until it settled on the floor before stepping on it with his staff and hat in place.

"Who? Wait…Where-" Rae stuttered as Chichiri tugged her onto his cloak, tapping the end of his staff on the floor causing them to sink into his cloak, disappearing.

Rae clung to Chichiri as they emerged on the other side of the cloak, her eyes squeezed shut, the magic tickling over her skin. It wasn't until Chichiri gently pried her hands off him that she opened her eyes, looking at the change of scenery. They stood at the foot of a mountain, steps leading up to palace Rae supposed. When she turned she noticed Chichiri had already started walking.

**To be continued…**

**Authors Note:** Omfg! I am so sorry!! School has started back and I haven't found the time to really write anything solid! But, never fear, I have worked on this piece some in my notebook and it is slowly getting finished. I posted this little bit as a teaser, to see if you guys liked it or not. It might change a little when I fully finish the chapter so keep your eyes out for updates. I am so sorry for taking so long, I am still very unorganized where this fic is concerned but never fear I am getting my act together for you guys! Please don't give up hope!

_-Your crazy elf maiden_

_-Eruionvyrien_


End file.
